


The Dursley’s Adopted Son

by J_Ham



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Percy Jackson Is an Orphan, Smeltings, Teenage adoption, The Dursleys like Percy, Unlikely Friendships, Where’s Harry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ham/pseuds/J_Ham
Summary: So, this story is a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover, but they don't really meet. That might seem confusing, but I thought the idea was interesting. Basically, Percy lives in a British orphanage, and goes to Snelling’s where he meets Dudley. Note: The Dursley’s are not abusive in this fic, please have an open mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, before we start I want to say a couple of things. 
> 
> First, the writing in the beginning is not high quality. That is on purpose because Percy is little and I want to match his 7 year old mind. The writing will get better as the story goes on. The first couple of chapters will also be kind of short.
> 
> Second, because Percy is a little boy at the beginning, he doesn't know about the gods. That said, he will refer to them by their appearance or smell. For example: Poseidon, a guy who smelled like the sea. Apollo, Mr. Bright-smile. Aphrodite, Miss pretty.
> 
> Third, The Dursleys will be in this, but they won't be necessarily evil. In order to read this you will need and open mind. Okay? Okay.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This story is smelly Gabe free because I said so.

I am 7 years old and my mommy was killed. She was killed by a big bull-man  **(Minotaur)** . 

 

That's the bad news. 

 

The good news is that after my mommy died, a man that smelled like the sea came and saved me from the evil bull-man. He carried me very gently, and he kept whispering kind words. He seemed very nice. Soon after he saved me, I fell asleep. 

 

When I woke up, there was someone else sitting next to me. When he saw I was awake, he smiled. He had a very bright smile. He looked at me and said, 

 

“ Hey little cousin. Glad you're awake. I'm going to go get your father. He will want to see you.” I didn't want to correct him, he seemed so nice, but I knew that I had no daddy. He got lost at sea. It occurred to me that with my mommy dead, I had no one left. I started crying. I missed mommy. Why did she have to die!? That bull-man was a big bully! 

 

When Mr. Bright-smile saw that I was crying, he picked me up, and said in a kind voice, 

“Why are you crying little cuz?”

 

I looked up at him and said through my tears,

“My mommy died and I have no daddy. Now I am all alone.” Then I started crying even harder.

 

“ Aww, little cuz.. it will be OK.” The man said. I didn't know why he was calling me ‘cuz’. Didn't that mean cousin? My mommy  _ is _ an only child, so I didn't have cousins. No, she  _ was _ an only child. I repositioned myself in the man's arms, and he held me tight. I felt safe. Slowly I stopped crying, the man gently rubbing my back the whole 

time. Once I was no longer crying, the man set me down. Then he said, 

 

“Come on, little cuz. We don't want to keep your father waiting.” Then he started walking away. I quickly ran up and grabbed his hand. This man made me feel safe, I wanted to make sure he didn't walk away to fast.

 

He lead me through a beautiful city. There were stunning gardens, beautiful statues, amazing artwork. It was all very pretty and I would have been very impressed if my mommy didn't just die. Mr. Bright-smile looked down at me and said, 

 

“This is Olympus. It's very pretty, isn't it?” I just nodded. He stopped walking and kneeled down so he could be eye level with me. Then he said, 

 

“ I know you are sad about your mother. You aren't the only one, me and my sister are sad too. We are going to try our hardest to make sure you are happy. Ok?”  I nodded, and Mr. Bright-smile smiled and gave me a quick hug, then he got up and started walking again. I quickly grabbed his hand and followed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking for awhile, we arrived in a very big room. In the room there were twelve chairs. The thing was, the chairs were giant. So big, I didn't know how anyone could fit in them. 

Then I noticed someone was sitting in one of the chairs. I don't know how I didn't see him before, but I definitely saw him now. He was wearing a suit and he had black hair. His eyes looked like lightning. I was staring at him until Mr. Bright-smile elbowed me and whispered, 

“ You should probably bow,” I didn't know why, but Mr. Bright-smile was older than me, so he was probably right. At the same time, however, my mommy just died, and I didn't feel like bowing. Mr. Lightning was glaring at me. He probably expected me to bow. The thing is, I don't just bow to people I don't know, so I turned to Mr. Bright-smile and said, quite loudly, 

“ But why?” 

Mr. Bright-smile cringed, but I also heard laughter. I turned around and I saw the man who saved me from the Bull-man. He stopped laughing and smiled down at me. He looked like he was proud. I had never seen him before, but he felt familiar. Then Mr. Lightning said, in a voice that sounded like thunder, 

“Look brother, your ignorant mortal son, who you sired against our oath, refuses to bow to me! I should smite him right now!” I didn't really like Mr. Lightning. He was scary. His voice was scary. And what he said was scary. Why would he be smite me? That's very rude. My mommy would not approve. At the thought of my mommy I burst into tear. I miss my mommy very much. I would never get to see her again. When I started crying, Mr. Lightning looked very uncomfortable and Mr. Ocean looked worried. Mr. Bright-smile had already left the room without me noticing. Mr. Ocean kneeled down next to me and patted my back gently, then he turned to Mr. Lightning and said, 

“ Look what you've done! You've made my son cry!” For the second time that hour, I found myself wanting to correct someone. These people did not understand! I was not Mr. Ocean’s son, but being his son would be better than being Mr. Lightning’s son. This time, however, I did not correct him, because if I did, Mr. Lightning might smite me. I do not want to be smite-ed. My thought were interrupted by Mr. Lightning’s thunderous voice.

“ That’s another reason to smite him! First he doesn't bow, then he cries. He is weak! He deserves to die!” Mr. Ocean was about to say something when Mr. Lightning grabbed something that was next to him. He had grabbed a two-foot long cylinder, that was spiked on both ends. I could practically hear it humming with energy. He pulled his hand back like he was about to throw the cylinder, and suddenly I was surrounded by a bright light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Percy may seem overly smart in this chapter. I know in other fan-fics he is portrayed as stupid, but I think Percy is smarter than he looks. I know he is only seven. Just try to go with it please.

Once the light died down, I realized that I was underwater. I didn't understand  _ why. _ One second I was in a room with very big chairs. The next second I was in a room underwater. Immediately, I held my breath. I may not be the smartest, but I know that people cannot breathe underwater. I held my breath until I couldn't hold it any longer, then I inhaled, breathing in lots of water. I thought I was about to choke and die, but instead of choking, I inhaled the water like it was air. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Here I was, at what looked like the bottom of the ocean, breathing normally. I looked around and saw Mr. Ocean trying to hide a smile. 

 

“Are you laughing at me?” I asked. Now that Mr. Lightning was nowhere to be found, I was less scared. Mr. Ocean seemed nice, so I thought it would be OK to talk to him.

 

“No…” He replied, but Mr. Ocean’s smile only got bigger.

 

“You're laughing at me! Why?” I was frustrated, but not mad. I liked Mr. Ocean. He was kind, and he saved me from the Bull-man. He must like me. Then I remembered that he thought I was his son. I thought that I had no daddy, but now I wasn't so sure. My mommy said that daddy got lost at sea, and Mr. Ocean looked like he lived under the sea. He and I could both breathe underwater. I knew that was not a normal human trait. Maybe I inherited that trait from him! We also looked alike. We both had black hair and green eyes. Maybe he really was my daddy. Only one way to find out.

 

“Are you my daddy?” Once I asked him, I immediately regretted it. There was no way that this random man who picked me up off the streets would be my daddy. I was probably just hoping for a parent figure now that my mommy was gone. I would have started crying at the thought of my mommy but then Mr. Ocean answered my question, 

 

“I am your Dad, Perseus.” I didn't know how he was supposed to prove that, but I decided to believe him. Anyways, he knew my full name. I squinted at him and said, 

 

“If you say so Daddy.” Mr. Ocean smiled, kneeled down and hugged me. I hugged him back. It felt good to have a daddy. I already loved him. 

 

I could have stayed like that forever. Hugging my newly found daddy on the bottom of the ocean. However, we were interrupted by a loud rude voice saying, 

 

“Father, who is this mortal?” He said it more like a statement rather than a question. Daddy groaned and stood up. 

 

“Triton, meet Percy Jackson. He is your mortal brother. Please be nice to him. Please?” 

 

“Father! How could you! You swore on the river Styx! I didn't expect  _ you _ to break the oath! Zeus, maybe. But not you!” Triton was fuming. Somehow, the water around him was reacting to his emotions and churning angrily. 

 

“Son please. It was a mistake…” I didn't hear the rest. My new daddy, my only parent figure, was calling me a mistake. Surely I meant more to him than that. But he had said it. I was a  _ mistake.  _ I swam away. Daddy didn't notice me leaving. He was too busy talking to Triton. Triton wasn't a mistake. Only I was.

 

Once I swam out of earshot, I wished that I could go up to the surface. The moment I thought that thought, I shot up to the surface. I was now alone. Alone in the middle of the ocean. I was about to start crying when something nudged my leg. I looked down and saw an 11-foot long great white shark. I knew that sharks were dangerous, but this one seemed gentle. I patted the shark on his head and said,

 

“Hello,” I did not expect the shark to reply, but he did.

 

“Hello young lord. Is there anything I can do to help you?” I was irked that the shark called me ‘lord’ and would have corrected him, but then I remembered that sharks had sharp teeth. Even if he called me ‘lord’ he still might bite me if I made him unhappy, so instead I said,

 

“Would it be possible for you to take me to land?”

 

“Of course, young lord. Hold onto my pectoral fins. Make sure not to let go.” I did as he said. I wasn't sure how I knew what pectoral fins were, but I had a gut feeling telling me that they were the ones on the side. The shark dove underwater and instinctively, I held my breath. Then I remembered that I could breathe underwater. I was hard to force myself to breathe in water, but once I got it, it was easier. We were not moving very long, soon we reached land. 

 

“This is California, young lord. You may get off now.” I knew that California and New York were not close together. In fact, they were all the way across the country! But I didn't question it. I thanked the shark and dismounted. He quickly swam away. For a moment I was just treading water in the bay, then I realized I should probably swim to shore before someone saw me in the water. I didn't want anyone to panic. When I got out of the water, I was completely dry. Luckily nobody noticed. I walked around for a little bit before I realized that I had no idea where I was. I was lost in California.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

This time, I didn't cry. I wanted to, but I didn't. Instead I kept walking, hoping that if I looked like I was going somewhere, nobody would ask about my parents. I don't know what I was looking for. Maybe somewhere that looked safe to go inside? I walked until I found a place called ‘DOA Recording studios’. There was a sign that I couldn't read, I had already used all my reading-energy up by trying to figure out the name of the place. DOA Recording studios did not look very welcoming, but I was really tired, so I walked in. 

 

The first thing I noticed was the bad music. The second thing I noticed was that everybody in here was semi-transparent. There was a man wearing a fancy suit. He looked like he was in charge, so I walked up to him.

 

He looked down at me and said,

 

“How did you die?”  I was  _ really  _ confused. What did he mean die? Did he mean like  _ death die _ ? I blinked and continued staring at him.

 

“Are you going to answer me kid? We haven't got all day.” I stumbled back. It occurred to me that  _ everyone in here was transparent. _ Were they all dead? 

 

“I..uh..well..I” I couldn't complete a sentence. I was tripping over my own words. What was I supposed to say? If I told him I wasn't dead, what would he do? I had a feeling that it wouldn't be good. 

 

He leaned forward. I could feel his sour breath on my face. He whispered,

 

“You are not dead, are you?” Before I could control myself, I shook my head. 

 

“I should have known..” He grumbled. He leaned back and pressed a button. Then he looked back at me and said,

 

“I just called Lord Hades. What’cha gonna do kid? Run? I would like to see you try! Have fun in the fields of punishment,  _ boy!”   _  I was paralyzed with fear. Lord Hades? That name seemed familiar, and not in a friendly way. 

 

The ground around me started shaking. A crack appeared in the floor. From the crack emerged a man dressed in black. His outfit shimmered, almost like something was trying to escape from it. I used context clue and figured out who this man was. He must be Hades. He looked around the room. His eyes landed on the man who asked me how I died. He scowled,

 

“Charon, why have you called me here? I told you I was busy.” Charon just smirked and pointed at me. Hades turned and his scowl faded. Now, he looked curious. He kneeled down so he could be eye level with me and said, surprisingly gently,

 

“Hi, I am Hades. Are you dead?” He asked the question like one would when asking the weather. Somehow, even though Hades was probably more powerful than Charon, I felt safer talking to him. Maybe it was because his breath didn't stink as bad. I slowly shook my head. Hades sighed and asked another question,

 

“Why are you here?” I thought about it for a second. 

 

“I was tired, and I had nowhere else to go.” Hades nodded. He seemed to be sympathetic. 

 

“Do you by any chance know who your father is?” He seemed as if he already knew and was just waiting for me to confirm his thoughts. I opened my to answer when I realized I didn't know my daddy's name.

 

“Well, he smells like the ocean and he can breathe underwater. He never told me his name, but he said that he was my daddy. I believe him.” Hades smirked. Then he frowned. He looked me in the eyes and said,

 

“Did he take you to an underwater palace?” I nodded.

 

“Why did you leave?” I frowned. I didn't like where this conversation was going. I had never enjoyed answering personal questions, but I answered anyways.

 

“My daddy said I was a mistake.” Hades stood up. He looked down at me and said,

 

“Your dad happens to be my brother. The nicer brother too. You father didn't try to kill my children, so I will not kill you.” I was shocked. I kept running into family members I didn't know I had! And Hades wouldn't kill me! That seemed like a good deal! I wanted to make sure he didn't change his mind and smite me, so I bowed.

 

“Thank you uncle. I am thankful that you will let me live.” When I stood up, Hades had a confused expression on his face. After a moment, he voiced his thoughts,

 

“Why did you bow? I'm not complaining, but most kids don't know that bowing is polite.” 

 

“Well, earlier today, I met a guy who almost smited me when I didn't bow to him. Even Though you said that you wouldn't kill me, I wanted to stay safe. So I bowed!” Hades laughed out loud. 

 

“You've already met Thunderpants!” I didn't know who he was talking about, but he stated it like a fact, so I didn't think he was looking for an answer. 

 

“Ok, Nephew. You can crash here for the night. I have a room in my palace you can stay in. Follow me.” Then he started walking away. I quickly followed him. A stunned Charon moved out of Hades’ way and watched as Hades led me to an elevator. The elevator morphed into a boat at some point. When we got off the boat, Hades continued leading me to his palace. Once we got there, He gave me a little tour, telling me which rooms I could go into and which ones I had to stay out of. 

 

Finally, he showed me the room I was staying in for the night. It was nothing much, but comfy all the same. It had a four-poster bed, a nightstand, a dresser and a bookshelf. I turned around to thank Hades, but he had already left. I crawled into the four-poster bed and fell asleep. Not even changing out of my dirty clothes.

   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timing is probably slightly off. I’m sorry.

That night I had a nightmare. 

 

I woke up in covered in cold sweat. 

 

I can't remember anything except a blonde girl and a pine tree. I also remembered that it was scary. 

 

I didn't know what time it was, and my room didn't have a clock. I decided to go to the dining room, which Hades had shown me earlier. Slowly, I got out of bed. I was still pretty tired, but something told me it was morning. I walked down the hallway, trying to remember the way to the dining room. I didn't want to accidentally walk into a room that I wasn't allowed in, because that would probably end with me in trouble.

 

I finally managed to find the dining room. When I got there, there was a pretty lady sitting in a chair. She was eating cereal, but she didn't look happy about it. Then I noticed a older, but just as pretty, lady sitting next to her. She was also eating cereal, and she was very enthusiastic about it.

 

I stood in the doorway. I had found the dining room, but now what? 

 

The older lady looked up and saw me. Luckily, she didn't look mad, just confused. She looked me up and down, then she said,

 

“Poseidon, why are  _ you  _ here? And why do you look seven?” I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. There wasn't, so I turned my head back to look at the ladies. By now the younger looking lady was also watching me. I pointed at myself and asked them, 

 

“Excuse me miss, are you talking to me?” The older lady nodded.

 

“Oh, well I'm not Poseidon, or whatever you called me earlier. I am Percy Jackson.”  Just then uncle Hades walked in. When he saw me he smiled. He then turned to the two ladies.

 

“Demeter, Persephone, I see you have met my nephew, Percy Jackson.”

 

“Is he a child of Zeus or Poseidon?”

 

“Poseidon, as if I would allow a child of Zeus in my home.” 

 

“Speaking of which, I saw the monsters you sent after Zeus’ daughter. He won't be happy that you killed her.”

 

“He tried to kill my children first!” 

 

“I know that, but that doesn't mean you can kill his children too!”

 

“I was just giving him a taste of his own medicine, and anyways, it's not my fault he can't kill someone properly.”

 

“Hades! That's… I don't even know, was that supposed to be offensive?”

 

“Maybe….” Hades mumbled.

 

“Oh grow up!” I watched as the younger lady and uncle Hades fought. They weren't really fighting, just having a loud conversation with lots of eye-rolling. It was very amusing. But after a while, I decided to cut in,

 

“Excuse me,” Everyone's head snapped to look in my direction.

 

“I..uh...Aww man! I forgot what I was going to say! Poop.” When I finished my sentence, the younger lady laughed. Then the older lady laughed too. Uncle Hades also started laughing after a moment, but I didn't see what was so funny. I just sort of stood there with a confused expression on my face until they stopped laughing. Luckily for me, they didn't laugh for very long. Once they had stopped laughing, the older lady turned to me and said,

 

“So, you're Percy, eh? I'm Demeter, your aunt, I guess. That's..” She pointed to the younger lady “Persephone, my daughter. She also happens to be your aunt. Man that's messed up.” She mumbled the last part, but I still heard it. I also heard Persephone ask Hades,

 

“What are you planning to do with the boy? You can't keep him here. I am sure Poseidon will be mad at you. He probably thinks you ‘kidnapped’ his son.” I turned and looked at her.

 

“Miss Persephone, if you want me to leave, I will. I just needed somewhere to sleep.” 

 

“Oh no  sweetheart, that's not it at all! We just don't want your father to worry about you.”

 

“Why would he worry about me? After all, I'm just a mistake to him.” Realization flashed across Persephone and Demeter face. Suddenly, Hades turned towards Persephone and Demeter and started speaking in a different language. I didn't understand anything that was being said, but I could tell they were talking about me. Once their conversation was over, Demeter turned and kneeled down in front of me.

 

“Have you already been to Olympus?” I nodded “Would would like to go there again?” I nodded again, it's not like I had anything better to do. 

 

“Ok, Persephone and I will take you to Olympus in an hour or so. Sound like a plan?” 

 

“Sure! But what about uncle Hades?” I asked

 

“Uh..Hades isn't allowed on Olympus.” Persephone told me.

 

“What! Why not?” 

 

“Um, Zeus doesn't like Hades very much, and Olympus is run by Zeus.”

 

“That stinks, Zeus is a big bully. He tried to smite me the other day.” I turned and looked at Hades,

 

“If I ran Olympus, you would be allowed because you are very kind to me.” Uncle Hades smiled at me, then his eye lit up, as if he had a brilliant idea.

 

“Hey Percy, do you want to see your mom one last time?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters might be out of character. Sorry.

I stared at my uncle with my mouth open. He was definitely crazy. There was no way I could see my mom again. She  _ died. _ Just thinking about my dead mommy made me sad. My lower lip started quivering and I quickly shook my head to answer my uncles question. If it was possible, I would want to see my mom again. However, I knew it wasn't possible, so I shook my head.

 

Uncle Hades looked shocked. Demeter looked smug and Persephone looked relieved. I heard Demeter mutter something that sounded like ‘This 7 year old is smarter than his uncle, go figure’. I looked up at Hades and said,

 

“Sorry Uncle Hades, but that's impossible. My mommy died. I won't ever be able to see her again.”  That's when I lost it. Tears started pouring down my face. My mommy was dead. Every Time I thought about it, I cried. Some people might call it weak, but I loved my mommy so much. Now she was gone, forever. What would I do now? Would I have to live with my seaweed brain of a father? He probably wouldn't want me anyways. After all I was just a  _ mistake.  _ At that thought I started crying even harder. I had  _ no one.  _ I would stay here, with uncle Hades, but I remembered Persephone saying that I couldn't stay here.

 

I couldn't see anything through my tears except for blobs of color. But I felt someone kneel down next to me and gently rub my back. I couldn't tell who, but it was comforting all the same. I cried until I couldn't cry any longer. Then I just sort of sat down on the floor and stared at the wall. I heard someone talking to me, but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. Someone brought me a glass of water, but I only took one little sip. The water made me feel better, but it was very cold and I didn't feel like drinking freezing cold water. I just felt like sleeping, so that's what I did. I layed down on the floor of uncle Hades dining room and fell asleep. 

 

I had a dream about my mommy. It was about one of the times she brought me to the beach. I was about 4 years old and we were the only ones on the beaches. We built a sandcastle together and played in the waves. That's when the dream went from a memory to a nightmare. We were splashing around in the waves, giggling and having lot of fun when a giant wave swept mommy underwater. I called out to her, but when the wave recedes, she was gone. The ocean had stolen my mommy. I fell down on the beach and hot tears streamed down my face. 

 

I woke up curled up in a little ball, with actual hot tears streaming down my face. I was in my room in uncle Hades palace.  There was a glass of water on the nightstand next to me. I sat up and grabbed the glass. This time, I drank all of the water. I felt a lot better after drinking the water, but I was still sad. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them close to myself. I rocked myself back and forth. I wasn't crying anymore, but I still had splotchy cheeks and bloodshot eyes. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. 

 

Just then, Persephone poked her head into the room. When she saw I was awake, she walked into the room and came over to my bed, where she sat down next to me. She didn't say anything, but she was staring at me with pitiful eyes. I was still rocking myself back and forth. Persephone sighed and stood up. Then she left. I stopped rocking and stared at the door, which she had just closed. Why did she leave? I turned my body so my legs were hanging off the side of the bed. I glared at the door knob. I wasn't tired or thirsty, but I was hungry. I was also too lazy to stand up. I continued to glare at the door, hoping that if I maybe stared at it hard enough, it would open up. Then the door did open, but not because I managed to use the force. 

 

Persephone was back and she was carrying a platter of food. She had pancakes, eggs, sausage, strawberries, bacon, cereal, bagels, milk, water, oatmeal, waffles and other breakfast foods that I didn't recognize. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat all of it, but it looked delicious all the same. She leaned over and set the platter on the floor. Then she sat down next to it and patted the space next to her,

 

“Are you hungry Percy? I brought you breakfast. I didn't know what you would want, so I bought a bit of everything.”  I slid off of my bed and sat down next to Persephone.

 

“Thank you aunt Persephone, I was really hungry.” 

 

“No problem Percy. You can just call me Persephone, by the way. It will get  _ way  _ to confusing if you try to call everyone ‘aunt’ and ‘uncle’. Believe me, I've tried.”  Then she chuckled, 

 

“It gets  _ really  _ confusing,” Then she started laughing even harder. I didn't know what was so funny, but her laugh was contagious, so I started laughing to. Neither of us heard the door open, but when Uncle Hades sat down between us, we both stopped laughing and stared at him. His face turned red and he said,

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Then he proceeded to wipe his face for something nonexistent. I started laughing again, and so did Persephone and Hades. After a minute or so, Hades asked,

 

“I was wondering if I could join you for breakfast?” I nodded my head and Hades grabbed some scrambled eggs, and 2 waffles. I grabbed strawberries and a couple of pancakes, while Persephone grabbed sausage and oatmeal. When we finished breakfast, I asked,

 

“How long was I asleep for?” 

 

“Just one day, you fell asleep breakfast time yesterday and woke up breakfast time today. That's still a lot of sleep though, we were starting to get worried.” Hades answered. My eyes grew wide.

 

“You were worried about me?” 

 

“Of course we were Percy! Why wouldn't we be?” This time it was Persephone who answered.

 

“Your father is worried too, we should probably bring you to Olympus so he knows you are okay.” We all turned around and saw Demeter standing in the doorway. I stared at her. She was most likely right, of course. However, I didn't want to see my dad. Demeter must have gathered my feelings from my expression because she said,

 

“I understand that you don't want to see your father, but how about we just go to Olympus to tell Apollo or someone you are okay. How does that sound?” I sighed,

 

“Ok, but I really don't want to see my dad.” Then I turned to Hades and asked, 

 

“When you asked if I wanted to see my mom, did you mean it? Is it really possible?”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

I watched as uncle Hades nodded his head slowly. My heart soared. I would be able to tell my mommy how much I loved her and missed her. I would also be able to say a proper goodbye. I heard Persephone sigh and say,

 

“Hades, dear, I would tell you off, but I want to see the boy be happy.”  I watched Demeter nod her head, agreeing with her daughter. Hades eye lit up. You could tell that his wife didn't usually agree with his ideas, and he would listen to her. Hades stood up, as we were still sitting on the floor, having just finished breakfast. He smiled widely and scooped me up. I giggled. Persephone stood up too, also with a smile on her face. She grabbed me from Hades and balanced me on her hip. Hades grabbed her free hand and gently pulled her out of my room. We pushed past Demeter, who had a weird expression on her face. It was a mix of disgust and joy. 

 

Hades pulled us out of his palace and through a creepy looking landscape. He pulled us past a giant three-headed dog and to a peaceful looking neighborhood. Once we got there he slowed down. Then I noticed a fence around the neighborhood. Hades stood outside the fence and whistled. The fence opened up and created and entrance. Hades motioned for Persephone to walk in first, so she did. I was still balanced on her hips, so I went in with her. Hades didn't follow us, he just stood outside of the fence still with a giant smile on his face. I looked and him with a confused expression.

 

“Oh don't worry about me, I don't like going into Elysium. And the people there don't like me very much. It better this way. Your mom is in house 109. Take 2 lefts and a right. I will wait here for you two.” Persephone set me down gently and I grabbed her hand. We walked through Elysium, as Hades had called it, slowly. Two lefts and a right later, we found a house marked ‘109’. I walked up to it and gently knocked on the door, Persephone standing behind me. About a 30 seconds the door swung open to reveal my mommy. When she saw me, her mouth dropped open in disbelief. 

 

“HI mommy.” I said. I had to resist the urge to run up to her and give her a giant hug.

 

“Perseus? My baby boy? What are you doing here? You didn't die, did you?” She said through tears.

 

“No mommy, I didn't die. Uncle Hades is letting me visit you so I can say a proper goodbye. I really miss you mommy.” I started to cry, “I love you so much and I am so sorry you died, I hope you are happy here.”

 

“Oh Percy, I love you too sweetheart. I am happy here, but I miss you so very much.” She kneeled down and tried to hug me, but she passed through me. That's when I realized that she was a ghost. She no longer had a body, just a soul. I was freaked out for a moment, but then I remembered that she was my mom, even if she was a ghost. 

 

“Mommy, I love you so much and I will miss you forever, but I think I have to go.” I didn't know what made me say it, I wanted to spend as much time with my mommy as possible, but something in my gut told me it was time to leave.

 

“What already? Why? Are you scared of me? Oh Percy…” 

 

“No mommy, that's not it! I..uh...I have a gut feeling telling me to go.” She turned away from me.

 

“Fine leave me. It's not like I care anyways.” My mommy said stiffly, not turning to face me. I felt bad for hurting her feelings, but she was acting very childish.

 

“Mommy, I love you. I really do I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. But I  _ really  _ have to go!” My mommy didn't answer, she just turned around, glared at me and slammed the door in my face. 

 

I was too shocked to cry. I scrunch my eyebrows and turned away from house 109. I had forgotten all about Persephone, but she was standing behind me with a expression of disbelief on her face. I started walking away from my mom’s house, if she didn't want to see me, I wouldn't force her to. As I passed her, I grabbed Persephone’s hand. As I left the yard of house 109, I turned back and looked at the house. I saw the curtain move and saw my mom watching me through the window with tear streaked cheeks. So she did care, but it was already too late. I needed to go, the gut feeling I got while talking to my mom had only gotten stronger. 

 

“Goodbye mommy, I love you.” I whispered as I left the yard. I don't know if Persephone heard me or not, but she didn't say anything. She led me out of Elysium, and when we were almost out, I turned to her and asked,

 

“If uncle Hades asks, can you tell him that nothing interesting happened?”

 

“Sure Percy, but may I ask why?” 

 

“Well when he wanted me to see my mom, he wanted to be nice to me, and he will probably feel bad if we told him that anything went on.” 

 

“I guess you're right. Okay, I won't tell him.” Then she mimed zipping her lips shut. I mimicked her, and then we both burst out laughing. She scooped me up and carried me out of Elysium. I guess I had to go to Olympus now. Yay.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler.

Just as he had promised, Hades was waiting for us outside of Elysium.

 

“So,” he said, “how did it go?” I threw a quick glance at Persephone, who was also looking at me, and replied,

 

“Great, I'm glad I got to say a proper goodbye. Thanks for letting me see her, uncle Hades.” 

 

“No problem Percy. I'm glad I could help. Demeter is leaving for Olympus in about 5 minutes, I want you to go with her. Okay?” 

 

“Sure uncle, that's sounds perfect.” I still didn't really want to go to Olympus, but if it made Hades happy I would go. I felt as if I had to pay Hades back, as he had been so nice to me while I was here, and anyways, my gut feeling telling me to leave had only gotten stronger. As we walked back to Hades palace, we once again passed the three headed dog. This time, however Hades stopped to pet it. I personally thought it was very sweet. I decided to ask hades if that was his dog.

 

“Hey uncle Hades, Is that giant dog your pet?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Does he have a name?” 

 

“Oh yes, his name is Cerberus.”

 

“HI Cerberus!” I waved at the giant dog. Hades, who was watching me smiled. 

 

“Come on Percy, we don't want Demeter to leave without you!”

Soon we arrived back at Hades’ palace. Demeter was waiting for us at the entrance. When we walked up to her she turned to Hades and asked,

 

“Do you think it will be OK if I flash out with him?” 

 

“Meh,” Hades replied, “I don't know, but it will take to long if you try to walk to Olympus, and you shouldn't fly in a plane. Give it a try, what could go wrong!” 

 

“Um everything,” I heard Persephone mumble. Hades, however, didn't hear her, or decided to ignore her.

 

“Just be careful. Bye Percy! I probably won't see you for another 50 or so years! Have a nice life! HAHAHAHA!”  Persephone, who was still carrying me, set me down and I ran away from Hades, who was really starting to creep me out. I ran over to Demeter. She gently set her hand on my shoulder. 

“Are you ready to see Olympus again Percy?”

 

“No,” I replied shortly. I was just telling the truth. I didn't want to go to Olympus, because, my  _ dad  _ was probably going to be there.

“But I know I don't have much of a choice.” I sighed. Demeter nodded in an understanding way.

 

“Well, I guess we should go.” Demeter and I said in unison, which kind of creeped me out. She smiled at me.

 

“Hold onto my arm. DO NOT LET GO. You should probably close your eyes too.” I nodded to show I understood. I heard her mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't tell what she had said. I gripped Demeter’s arm and squeezed my eyes shut. All of a sudden it got really hot and I felt as if I was being ripped apart, molecule by molecule. I  _ really  _ hurt, but not in a ‘scream from the pain’ way. It was more of a ‘It hurts to open my mouth to scream, so i’ll just cry instead’  type of pain. 

 

The sensation was over in seconds, but I didn't know if it was ok to open my eyes yet. I heard a familiar male voice talking to Demeter, but I couldn't place it. After listening to them speak for a moment, I realized they weren't talking in English.  I risked opening my eyes and saw who was talking to Demeter. I recognized him as Mr. Bright Smile. I still didn't know his real name. Demeter and Mr. Bright Smile kept talking and I was starting to feel left out, so I cleared my throat loudly. They turned and looked at me. Demeter opened her mouth and started to introduce me when Mr. Bright Smile cut her off. 

 

“Hey cuz! You came back!” 

 

“Oh, Percy, I see you’ve already met Apollo.” I nodded and smiled at Demeter and Apollo. I was glad to have finally learned his name. I heard a rumbling sound in the distance and saw storm clouds gathering on the horizon. My gut feeling from earlier told me I should go into the storm. Apollo glanced nervously at the dark clouds.

 

“Ah, it looks like Poseidon and Zeus are fighting. We'd best keep you away from them,” He said in a careful tone. 

 

“The thing is, they are probably fighting about Percy. Poseidon is most likely worried about him.” Demeter said.

 

“True, true. Say cuz, why did you run away from your father?”  I frowned and looked up at Apollo, then looked at Demeter, hoping she would explain. Demeter understood and told Apollo,

 

“We think Percy overhead Poseidon say he was a mistake. He was, of course, talking about breaking the oath, but Percy took it very personally.” 

 

“Ahh,  that would make sense. I guess we should tell Poseidon that Percy is safe.” Apollo sighed. “Come on Percy. Let's go see your father again” 

 

And with a sense of deja-vu, I followed Apollo and Demeter towards the storm.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
